prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 02 July 2014 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4043/ Episodes *01: I Love the Love! Cure Lovely is Born! *02: Hime and Megumi's Friendship! The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure is Complete!! *03: The Secret Has Been Blown!? The Pretty Cure's Secret Identity is Absolutely Secret!! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Lovely's dance lesson *DVD and Blu-Ray promotion CM Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 01 August 2014 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4047/ Episodes *04: The Transfer Student is a Princess!! Hime's Get Friend Big Operations!! *05: Megumi and Hime! Help my Friend Big Operations!! *06: Ribbon's Tenderness!! What is the Love of Cooking!! Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 03 September 2014 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4051/ Episodes *07: Friendship Full Throttle!! The Pair's New Power!! *08: Friendship in Danger!! Miss Fortune's Ominous Omen!! *09: Let's Do Karate!! The Pretty Cure Power Up!? Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 01 October 2014 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4060/ Episodes *10: The Singing Pretty Cure! Cure Honey's Appears!! *11: The Mysterious Message! Cure Honey's Secret!! *12: Megumi's in a Pinch! The Pretty Cure Disqualification Crisis!! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 05 November 2014 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4070/ Episodes *13: A Formidable Enemy Appeared! Cure Fortune vs The Pretty Cure Hunter! *14: A Hero Appeared! He Is a Really Cool Guy!! *15: I Want To See My Mom! Hime Returns to the Blue Sky Kingdom! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 03 December 2014 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4079/ Episodes *16: I Am Mass Communication!! I Shall Find All the Pretty Cure's Secrets!! *17: Effort and Heart!! Megumi and Seiji's Bond!! *18: Everyone Happily Gives Their Full Support! The Wedding Ceremony in Pikarigaoka!! Volume 7 General Information *Release Date: 07 January 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4086/ Episodes *19: Soccer Showdown! Team Pretty Cure Assembled! *20: A Sad Past!! Cure Fortune's Tears *21: Hime's Past Mistakes! Cure Fortune's Anger! Volume 8 General Information *Release Date: 04 February 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4091/ Episodes *22: The New Transformation!? Fortune's Great Wish! *23: Super Nervous! Iona and Hime's First Shopping Trip Together! *24: Coach Iona's Great "Pretty Cure Power Up" Operation! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 04 March 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4095/ Episodes *25: Heart-Pounding Romance! Pretty Cure Training Camp Climax! *26: The Lost Duo! Hime and Seiji's Great Adventure! *27: The Worrying Hime! The Pretty Cure Team in Danger of Disbanding!? Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 04 March 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4096/ Episodes *28: Landing in Hawaii! Alo~ha Pretty Cure Appears! *29: Axia's True Form! Shining Make Dresser!! *30: Phantom's Secret Plan! Another Cure Lovely! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Lovely's dance lesson *CM promotion for Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 01 April 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4110/ Episodes *31: An Unexpected Partnership!? Cure Honey and Phantom! *32: Iona's First Love!? Activate Innocent Form! *33: What I want to become! Megumi's Innocent Search! Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 01 April 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4111/ Episodes *34: Hime's Big Success!? Let's Get Fired Up! The First Culture Festival *35: Everyone Looks Delicious! Yuko's Happiness Delivery! *36: Lots of Love! Megumi's Innocent Birthday! Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 01 May 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4117/ Episodes *37: Break It with a Big Bang! Unexpected Formidable Enemy Appears! *38: Let the Four Cures' Song Resonate! Innocent Purification! *39: Iona's Big Shock! Cure Tender's Journey! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 01 May 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4118/ Episodes *40: There's Happiness Over There! The Pretty Cure's Holiday! *41: For Mirage's Sake! Phantom's Last Battle! *42: The Decisive Battle in Phantom Empire! The Pretty Cure vs the Three Subordinates! Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 03 June 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4127/ Episodes *43: Clashing Emotions! Lovely and Mirage! *44: The New Threat!? Red Saiark!! *45: The Enemy is God!? A Shocking Christmas! Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 03 June 2015 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4128/ Episodes *46: The Battle Between Love and Hate! Seiji VS Pretty Cure! *47: Thank you Seiji! The Power is Born from Love! *48: Overcoming Hatred! Born! Forever Lovely! *49: Love will Shine Forever! Everyone's Happiness! Movie DVD *Release Date: 18 March 2015 *Price: ￥5,076 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4105/ '''Product Specifications' *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 05 November 2014 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4071/ Episodes *01: I Love the Love! Cure Lovely is Born! *02: Hime and Megumi's Friendship! The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure is Complete!! *03: The Secret Has Been Blown!? The Pretty Cure's Secret Identity is Absolutely Secret!! *04: The Transfer Student is a Princess!! Hime's Get Friend Big Operations!! *05: Megumi and Hime! Help my Friend Big Operations!! *06: Ribbon's Tenderness!! What is the Love of Cooking!! *07: Friendship Full Throttle!! The Pair's New Power!! *08: Friendship in Danger!! Miss Fortune's Ominous Omen!! *09: Let's Do Karate!! The Pretty Cure Power Up!? *10: The Singing Pretty Cure! Cure Honey's Appears!! *11: The Mysterious Message! Cure Honey's Secret!! *12: Megumi's in a Pinch! The Pretty Cure Disqualification Crisis!! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Lovely's dance lesson *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks *CM promotion for DVD and Blu-ray Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 04 March 2015 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4097/ Episodes *13: A Formidable Enemy Appeared! Cure Fortune vs The Pretty Cure Hunter! *14: A Hero Appeared! He Is a Really Cool Guy!! *15: I Want To See My Mom! Hime Returns to the Blue Sky Kingdom! *16: I Am Mass Communication!! I Shall Find All the Pretty Cure's Secrets!! *17: Effort and Heart!! Megumi and Seiji's Bond!! *18: Everyone Happily Gives Their Full Support! The Wedding Ceremony in Pikarigaoka!! *19: Soccer Showdown! Team Pretty Cure Assembled! *20: A Sad Past!! Cure Fortune's Tears *21: Hime's Past Mistakes! Cure Fortune's Anger! *22: The New Transformation!? Fortune's Great Wish! *23: Super Nervous! Iona and Hime's First Shopping Trip Together! *24: Coach Iona's Great "Pretty Cure Power Up" Operation! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Resources within library setting *CM promotion for Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 01 May 2015 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4119/ Episodes *25: Heart-Pounding Romance! Pretty Cure Training Camp Climax! *26: The Lost Duo! Hime and Seiji's Great Adventure! *27: The Worrying Hime! The Pretty Cure Team in Danger of Disbanding!? *28: Landing in Hawaii! Alo~ha Pretty Cure Appears! *29: Axia's True Form! Shining Make Dresser!! *30: Phantom's Secret Plan! Another Cure Lovely! *31: An Unexpected Partnership!? Cure Honey and Phantom! *32: Iona's First Love!? Activate Innocent Form! *33: What I want to become! Megumi's Innocent Search! *34: Hime's Big Success!? Let's Get Fired Up! The First Culture Festival *35: Everyone Looks Delicious! Yuko's Happiness Delivery! *36: Lots of Love! Megumi's Innocent Birthday! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *No Credit Opening Sequence *No Credit Ending Sequence *Cure Lovely's dance lesson *Resources within library setting Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 01 July 2015 *Price: ￥24,840 *Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4143/ Episodes *37: Break It with a Big Bang! Unexpected Formidable Enemy Appears! *38: Let the Four Cures' Song Resonate! Innocent Purification *39: Iona's Big Shock! Cure Tender's Journey! *40: There's Happiness Over There! The Pretty Cure's Holiday! *41: For Mirage's Sake! Phantom's Last Battle! *42: The Decisive Battle in Phantom Empire! The Pretty Cure vs the Three Subordinates! *43: Clashing Emotions! Lovely and Mirage! *44: The New Threat!? Red Saiark!! *45: The Enemy is God!? A Shocking Christmas! *46: The Battle Between Love and Hate! Seiji VS Pretty Cure! *47: Thank you Seiji! The Power is Born from Love! *48: Overcoming Hatred! Born! Forever Lovely! *49: Love will Shine Forever! Everyone's Happiness! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message Collection *Resources within library setting *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks Movie Blu-ray *Release Date: 18 March 2015 *Price: ￥8,208 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/31580/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Previews *TV Spots *Opening day stage greeting (Starring: Nakajima Megumi, Han Megumi, Kitagawa Rina, Tomatsu Haruka, Yamamoto Shouma) Category:Merchandise Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays